Wake Up Call
by rockerchickk
Summary: Noah Puckerman is an immature 20 year old who just got kicked out of his house for dropping out of college. He then meets ambitious Rachel Berry who might just change him for good. Suck at summaries but please read and review. :
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**  
This is low. He stood in front of a chestnut door waiting for it to open. So far he rang the bell atleast three times and he knows she's in there. He puts his hands on his waist and turns around to look at the building. He wonders if there might be an apartment for rent because then he wouldn't have to stay over at his ex-girlfriend's.

He turns back to the door and starts to pound it with his fist. "Yo Lopez, open up!"

Still no answer. He swear he heard giggling.

"I know you're in there! Please San, don't be a bitch." He yells.

Finally the door opens and he sees the girl he'd been waiting for. She doesn't look to happy. Actually, she looks pissed off. And for sure she'd be pissed off. She hadn't seen him since they saw each other a couple of months before at a college party and he ended up in her bed that night. So he remembered the building she lived in.

Don't think he was there to start a relationship with her. Not that whatever they had was a relationship. They just had casual sex. Noah Puckerman may be a lot of things but stupid wasn't one of them. He knows that getting into a relationship with the female version of him is bad to the max.

He was twenty years old and still living with his parents. Well _was_ living with them. His mother is head of a wedding company and his step-father is one of the richest men in New York City. So he and his half sister Myriam always got the best of everything. Food, toys, education, you name it.

Even if Puck was treated like a prince, he still had a huge devil on his shoulder which resulted him into doing random shit acts for no good reason. At first, it didn't really affect his schoolwork but ever since he got to college, he started to drink more and party hard which severely affected Columbia. He was failing half his courses. He blamed it on boredom and decided he didn't like college anymore. Next thing you know, he's telling his parents that he dropped out of Columbia; which resulted in him getting kicked out of the house.

After the first five minutes of being homeless, Puck was this close to going back home but then he realized that he wasn't being a man but a pussy. He didn't want to stay over at any of his snobby friends which he barely calls friends so the only person he could think of was Santana.

Puck has known Santana since grade eight when they met each other in high school. She was super hot and he wanted her. For three years, they'd fight, break-up, kiss then make-up. He finally let her go before college because he realized he never loved her. Plus she was a huge bitch. But now he needed her as a friend.

"It's about time" he said.

Santana crossed her arms in front of her chest and said, "I thought you'd get the hint after the third bell."

He scratched his signature mohawk, "Listen, uh, I need a place to crash."

She looked at him with a dull expression for a minute and then said, "Here's my answer," and was about to slam the door in his face.

He quickly stopped it with his hands and said, "San! Please, it'll only be a couple of days. I'll even sleep on the couch unless you wanna, you know.."

Santana quickly stopped him, "Listen Puckerman. I don't know who the fuck you think you are but you can't just barge in here. I've grown-up and now I think you should too. So whatever you did wrong go back to mommy and daddy and apologize and maybe they'll buy you a car or something. Okay?"

With that she pushed him out of the way and slammed the door in his face.

"Fuck you! I already have two!" he yelled back at her.

As he turned around to pick his bags up, he saw a tall man about his age looking at him as he stood at the top of the stairs. As he walked down towards Puck, he pointed at his shoe and asked, "Is that yours?"

Puck looked down to see one of his video games had fallen off his bag. He picked up and said with a chuckle, "Yeah, Super Mario Galaxy 2. Awesome game."

"Really! I was gonna buy that!" the man exclaimed with joy.

Puck laughed, "Yeah? You wanna play? I don't have my Wii with me though."

"Seriously?" the man asked with hope in his eyes, "'Cause I have a Wii over at my place."

"Yeah, ohkay no problem I guess." Puck replied

"Dude, you look like you need a place to stay." The man told him

"No kidding." Puck replied with a half laugh

"I'm actually looking for a room-mate. I go to NYU like most of the kids that live in this building and most of them have room-mates. The place is big enough for like, three people and it's hard to pay for the rent." He offered

"Seriously?" Puck asked in surprise.

"Yeah man, you look cool." The man shrugged with a smile.

Puck had to think for awhile. It sounded gay to live with another dude but the look of it, the guy was cool. He liked video games.

"Ohkay yeah, I guess. I'm Noah Puckerman, by the way. But they call me Puck." Said Puck as he clenched his fist to give him a fist bump.

"I'm Finn Hudson," he said as he picked up some of Puck's bag, "here let me help you."

As they walked up the stairs, Finn asked him, "So how do you know Santana?"

"What guy doesn't know Santana?" Puck replied with a laugh.

Finn laughed and asked, "So you go to NYU?"

"No, I uh just dropped out of Columbia but like don't worry, I can still pay rent and shit." Puck reassured him.

Finn looked at him, "No I believe you. You have a job?"

Puck stared at him and then replied, "No but don't worry I can get the money."

Finn stopped walking and turned to Puck and asked, "You're not like one of those male prostitutes, are you?"

"The fuck, man? Nah, I meant like I have a bank account with money in it." Puck roared with laughter.

Finn laughed in embarassed and said, "Ah ohkay, yeah I'm sorry."

As they got to the door, Puck realized he couldn't find his iPod which was in his pocket like half an hour ago; "Yo Finn, take my stuff in. I think left my iPod in my car, I'll be right back."

Finn nodded.

Puck started to run downstairs jumping every last three steps when he didn't realize there was someone in front of him and suddenly smacked into the person. The girl almost fell but luckily Puck caught her in time, but her groceries went flying into the air and then fell.

"Shit! I'm fucking sorry." Puck apologized.

"Can't you watch where you're going?" the girl yelled as she bent down to pick up the apples that fell of her grocery bags.

"Hey lady, I said I was—" Puck suddenly stopped when he saw the girl. Her olive skinned really glowed in the floral white dress she was wearing. She was beautiful.

Puck decided to come back to Earth and act like a gentleman, "Here let me help you."

As he picked up the apples he got a bit close to her and smelled the strawberry scent that came from her long dark hair. Puck knew she was smokin' hot and decided to give her a taste of le Puckerone.

They both got up and Puck asked, "So do you live here?"

She looked at him suspiciously, "Yes…"

"Oh, cool" he said was he started to play with his hair and secretly flex his arms.

She stared at him for awhile and then asked, "I'm sorry. Who are you?"

Right. His name. He kind of forgot it for a second. "Oh, Noah Puckerman. But the babes call me Puck", he winked and said with a smirk.

She laughed and picked up the other grocery bag. Puck decided to go help her, "Can I carry that for you?"

She thought he looked nice so she let him, ask they walked up the stairs she asked him, "How about you? Do you live here?"

"Uhh, now I do. I just moved in with Finn." he replied

"Oh Finn Hudson? What a sweetheart! I'm his next door neighbor." She said smiling.

Score! This was going to be way easier than he thought.

Finally they got to her door; she opened it and took the bag away from Puck. Her hand slightly touched Puck which gave him minor goose bumps but he's too badass to admit it. She smiled at him, "Thank you."

"Yeah well, you gotta be nice to the pretty ladies," he replied smoothly.

She laughed and turned around. Puck realized that he didn't know her name, "Hey! I uh, never got your name."

"It's Rachel Berry. It was nice to meet you Noah." She said smiling.

"Yeah you too." He replied.

She closed the door and he turned around to go to his new apartment. He actually felt grateful that his parents kicked him out of the house. Now he knows that things are turning around. He's got a new friend who lives under his ex-girlfriend and luckily he can make all the noise he wants. And mostly, he's got a hot babe living across from him.

Finn finally opened the door and then said, "Hey, did you find your iPod?"

Puck had no idea what he was talking about for second. Oh, right his iPod. "Yeah don't worry about. I'll buy a new one."

* * *

_So this is chapter one. I really like the idea of the story but what matters most to me is if you liked it. So please review. I don't care if it's good or bad, I like feedback. Just don't rip me apart. ;)_


	2. Chapter 2

"_I don't understand," said Puck's mom, Deborah Puckerman_

_Puck saw a confused look on his mother's face. He didn't understand why both his mother and stepfather were very upset about it. It wasn't like he just murdered someone on his way from college._

_"What's there not to understand? I'm failing my courses. I feel like the professors speak a different language than me. And the pressure was hitting a new level which was no fun."_

_"Excuse me?", his stepfather, Nathan Puckerman, said sharply, "You just dropped out of a fine school because you weren't having "fun" and you tell this to my face like it doesn't matter? You expect me and your mother to support your careless decision? A very stupid one too. All this because you weren't "having fun"?"_

_"Maybe that was the problem Nathan. We pampered him too much to think that his future will be handed down to him on a silver platter. We failed to make him understand anything." His mother said while chocking on the last three words._

_"Ma, please don't cry," Puck tried to hug her but she was to upset to even look at him._

_"You know what your issue is? You can't concentrate on your studies because you're easily distracted. How about instead of giving up on something important, you give up on something that isn't, like your video games or your iPod?" Nathan suggested._

_Puck took out his iPod that was tugged in his jeans pocket and looked at it. No way in hell was he letting that go. He loved his iPod just as much as he loved women. He held on it tightly._

_"Noah, every single one of your granddads went to an Ivy league school. Why don't you understand that it's tradition!" his step-father was yelling at him._

_Puck had just enough, "I don't see what that has to do with me! I mean, it's not like I'm your fucking son!"_

_For a moment, he swore he can hear a faint noise coming from far. It was quiet. His step-father was astonished that the boy he met when he was four and he raised like it was his own son had just told him that._

_"Your right," he replied breaking the silence, "you're not my son. Indicating that you cannot live here, under my roof."_

_Puck was surprised. He could hear his heart beat so loud that not even a single word came from his mouth._

_His mother moved her hand from her mouth and then looked at him for a second then looked away and started to shed tears, "Pack your things Noah. It's better if you don't stay here for awhile."_

Puck suddenly woke up. He looked around to see that he wasn't home. He compared the off-white coloured walls to the royal blue colour that he painted his room when he was ten. That's when he declared that blue was a very badass colour. The mattress he was sleeping on didn't have his signature duvet cover that he got from London when he was thirteen. He got up and realized that there wasn't a small TV with boxes full of video games. This wasn't his room. Not just yet.

He could hear someone singing faintly. He got up and pressed his ear against the wall. 

_Berry, _he thought.

_Sometimes I walk alone at night  
When everybody else is sleeping  
I think of him and then I'm happy_

He thinks about the girl that he met a couple of days ago. That made him remember the conversation with Finn he had the day before.

_"Dude, why'd you stop?" Finn whined because he was so kicking Puck's ass in NHL '09_

_"Hey, so you know Rachel?" Puck asked out of the blue while resuming the game._

_"Uhhh…..Rachel who?" Finn asked, but he looked more concentrated on the match._

_"Rachel Berry?"_

_"Uh-huh"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"Uh-huh"_

_"Finn, are you listening?"_

_"Uh-huh"_

_"I slept with your mom."_

_"Uh-what?" Finn had finally put the game on pause and looked at Puck with a confused face._

_"You know Rachel Berry, the girl who lives right next door to you?" Puck asked again._

_"Oh Rachel? Yeah, sweet girl. What about her?" Finn replied with a half-smile._

_"What's her story?" Puck asked._

_"Uh, well I met her like back freshmen year when she first moved in the building. She goes to NYU like most of us that live here. I think she's from one of those towns. Somewhere from like Ohio…or Iowa. I forget. But she's very nice. She makes really good cookies with macadamia nuts. And she can sing. And not like bad singing like the blonde one from High School Musical. Like good singing. She performs a lot too. I've seen her act and she's freaking awesome. She gets along with everyone but she also likes to keep to herself, so I don't really know much about her. Wait, how do you even know her?"_

This made him wonder where Finn went. He left his room to the bathroom to take a shower. When he got out and freshened himself up, he went to the kitchen and saw a note stuck to the fridge.

_Got classes, then work. See you at six with dinner._

Puck opened the fridge and pulled out some orange juice and poured it in a glass. As he drank, he looked at the microwave which read 9:28. This made him choke on his drink. He had never gotten up that early, even when he did have classes.

He heard his stomach growl. He remembered that the last thing he ate was Cheetos. He opened the fridge again and got out the egg carton. He searched all the cabinets to find a pan and took it out. He had no idea what he was doing but thought he'd give it a try.

He turned on the stove and put the pan on top. He waited a while for it to heat and then cracked an egg, hoping that something would magically happen. So far, there was nothing. He swears he blinked just once and then suddenly there's black smoke appearing. He quickly got rid of the egg by dumping it in the sink with the pan before the smoke detector got hold of it.

"How about.." Puck mumbled to himself. He cracked open another egg and placed it in a small bowl and put it in the microwave. He set the timer to three minutes. He went to get some more juice and then hears a small explosion sound.

He turns around to see that the yolk of the egg surrounded every part inside the microwave.

"Fuck!", he whispered harshly.

He ran to the microwave and when he opened it, a very weird smell has erupted in his nose which made pass his nasal cavities and into his esophagus causing him to do a small choke. He took oven mitts and put them on. Puck may be a lot of things but he wasn't stupid. He knew that the bowl was probably still sizzling hot and didn't want to burn his fingers.

After washing all the dishes and then an attempted try on mopping the floors, he decided to skip the most important meal of the day. He watched a bit of TV, then fooled around on his guitar, then decided to play some video games. The sounds of hunger grew louder and louder.

Around 3, he decided to go to Cora's, an expensive restaurant that serves brunch. He got dressed into his black jeans, a plaid purple and black button-down shirt and his expensive Nike Airs. He made his way out the door when he spotted a familiar face coming up the stairs.

"Hello Noah," said Rachel with a smile.

"Hey Berry,"

"How are you?" she asked politely

"I'm alright, just going to go get some breakfast," he replied back.

Rachel laughed, "It's almost four in the afternoon and you decided to have breakfast now?"

"Do you know how to make scrambled eggs?" he asked with a serious face.

She nodded. "Well…good for you. See you around Berry."

As he started to race down the steps, Rachel stopped him, "Listen, um I finished my classes. How about I make you some of my famous scrambled eggs?"

An invitation to enter the apartment of the hottest girl around? Obviously, Puck was gonna have to consider it. Big time.

He walked back to her as she entered the apartment.

"Say Berry, on a scale of one to ten, how stupid is putting raw eggs in the microwave?"

"Fuck, these are really good!" Puck exclaimed as he ate whatever was left on his plates.

Rachel smiled as she picked up his plate and put it in the sink, "I'm glad. It's nice to have someone to show off my cooking skills to."

"Oh," said Puck, "No friends?"

She scoffed, "That's nice."

Puck looked around Rachel's small apartment and he realized that nothing really clicked. Everything was, well, plain. He expected it to be a bit different.

"Say Berry," he said, "what's with the place? Have you been actually living here?"

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"There's nothing. I expected your place to be different. Like, you walls are white. I thought it would be painted with shitload of different colours."

"Yeah?" she said, "I haven't gotten there yet. Hopefully, I will soon."

"It doesn't look like you're very into this place," he said carefully. He didn't want to risk getting her to move out of this place.

"Would you like to see why I rented the apartment?" she asked with a smile.

He nodded and the next thing you know, she grabs his hand and she leads him to the top of the building. She opens a door which leads to the roof and says, "Meet New York."

He looks to see a clear view of the beautiful city.

"Sick."

* * *

**Heeeeeey! I apologize for the late update. I had to study for exams, which was stressing so I was rarely near my PC. But I read the comments, and thanks for the reviews! I'm so glad people liked it. Just so you know, the whole egg in the microwave thing; DON'T EVER TRY IT. When my friend and I were about eight years old, we thought it would be cool to experiment if we can make scrambled eggs by heating it in the microwave. Yeah well, we got yelled at and she had to buy a new microwave. Also, I really like to do one-shots better, because my head is floating with ideas so this one is probably going to be maximum ten chapters.**

Anyways, I'm writing a one-shot at the moment and I'll probably post it tomorrow morning so toodles !  



End file.
